


let me adore you (like it's the only thing i'll ever do)

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everything he did that afternoon was just a little more than Cody had ever expected.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	let me adore you (like it's the only thing i'll ever do)

**Author's Note:**

> listening to fine line makes me so emotional and i just had to write something after hearing harry's lyrics
> 
> title from adore you by harry styles

It all started with an immediate surge of warmth that filled every crevice of Cody's being; when he first saw the soft curvature of Noel's lips.

The warmth that never seemed to leave his body whenever Noel was anywhere near him. The warmth that continued growing and enveloping him; a feeling he was terrified of, but welcomed with open arms.  
Cody could remember vividly, the first time he heard Noel laugh. His inner warmth seeped onto his skin, nipping at the tips of his ears, turning them rosy. A laugh with rounded, and soft edges; a laugh that seemed to represent the very essence of what joy was. 

He revelled in the sound of that laugh, it draped a warm blanket over him. It kept him safe and pushed him into a dreamlike state, making it hard to believe that Noel really was a physical being, and not just a figment of Cody's imagination.

From the moment they met, they continued to grow closer and closer with each passing day, never ceasing to explore their counterparts minds.

Cody quickly became accustomed to Noel's humour, loving the way his eyes would so easily tear when he laughed just a little too hard. Loving the way the corners of his eyes would crinkle, and the way he would clench the fabric of his shirts whilst all but toppling over.

Cody always fondly recalled the first time they hugged, the way that Noel's arms felt strong and safe, despite his skinny frame. The way that it wasn't just a bro hug; short and full of heavy slaps on the back. Instead, Noel placed his hand on the back of Cody's head and pulled him impossibly close. 

Noel's hugs would worry Cody. He feared that one day, he wouldn't be able to let go, or that Noel would feel how quickly his heart was beating away, or the fact that Noel's arms were the only place he truly considered "home."

Even as the months passed, Cody's chest would tighten everytime Noel knocked their shoulders together as he laughed.

His breath would hitch whenever he saw Noel watching him, the older man always having the softest smile grace his lips.

Anywhere he touched on Cody's body would be set ablaze, and the blonde loved nothing more than chasing that feeling.

A massive lump forming in his throat whenever he watched the older man smoke, who would lean his head back to slowly expel the smoke from his lungs; exposing the soft golden skin on his neck.

He was always entranced by the muted smell of weed and cologne that Noel emitted; a mixture of burnt grass, sandalwood and vanilla. An odd combination that was purely... Noel.

Cody was never able to describe how much he loved Noel's eyes, it was the first thing he fell in love with, after all. The hazel that was seemingly able to change colours in the light and dark.

The first time they went to the beach together, they found a quiet patch of sand and the rising tide lapped at their feet as they watched the sunset. The tender orange that engulfed their skin turned Noel into nothing short of gold. His eyes were shining brighter than they ever had before; they had taken on a subdued shade of autumn maple leaves, and his skin was glowing. The shadows played on his face in a graceful way, making his plump lips more prominent. He stretched as he stood up, the muscles rippling under his skin.

A furious blush invaded Cody's cheeks, and he was tongue tied, unable to formulate any thoughts, let alone sentences.

That was the first time Cody felt a crushing weight on his chest that never went away. And that was when he knew there was no way he'd ever be able to turn back.

He could remember the first time they went on a road trip together, when they passed by a sunflower farm and Noel's eyes lit up, stopping the car and forcing the blonde out. He could remember the way Noel didn't waste a second to make short king jokes, almost falling into the gigantic sunflowers because of how hard he was laughing.

"Did you know sunflowers face the sun? That's why they're facing you right now, you're always so fuckin' bright- they probably mistook you for the sun." Noel said, innocently to the light-haired man, who conveniently stood facing West, lightly knocking their shoulders together. Not knowing how quickly Cody's heart was pounding away in his poor chest.

The crushing feeling he always felt, changed, that day; the slightest sliver of hope, peaking through the clouds.

Cody could remember one Saturday afternoon more vividly than anything else. They were both stood beside each other on the older man's balcony, arms touching, and watching the bustling street below them. It was a habit they had recently fallen into, spending a few minutes watching, and occasionally making fun of, people that were going about their daily lives.

There was no particular reason for their little ritual, and it was never something that was decided upon, but they loved each others companionship; even when it was spent in complete silence.

That Saturday was different though. Noel was leaning into Cody just a little more, smiling just a little more, watching him just a little longer.

Everything he did that afternoon was just a little more than Cody had ever expected.

Cody could remember perfectly what Noel's lips felt like, the first time they met his. His lips so much softer than Cody could've ever dreamed. His mouth tasted faintly of bud, but there was an overwhelming sweetness that mostly masked the weed. And in that moment, Cody couldn't remember whether Noel had consumed something sweet or if he was that sweet, naturally.

He could remember how gentle Noel was, letting his fingers gingerly rest on the Canadian's jaw, giving him the opportunity to pull away if, and when he wished. As if Cody would ever want to put any distance between the two of them after coming this far, after what felt like eons.

He could remember how Noel smiled into the kiss when the younger man deepened it, and pulled him flush against his body, fitting them together like pieces of a puzzle.

He could remember the near blinding brightness that Noel's smile radiated when he pulled away, and the jolts of electricity that Cody felt from where his counterparts hand rested on his face.

The continued squeezing in his chest restricted his breathing that day, and an unimaginable wave of happiness washed over him. His hands shook with excitement, and he looked at Noel like he was the only thing in the world, hoping that this was reality and not just a sick joke his mind was playing on him.

For the first time, Noel was the one flushing under Cody's gaze, who's mouth was agape. A small giggle broke free from Noel, because the last time he remembered seeing Cody anywhere near as shocked, was the time at the sunflower farm.

Cody loved reminiscing in his memories whenever he got the chance, despite the fact that Noel was finally the first face he saw when he woke up in the morning and the last he'd see before he fell asleep.

That warmth that crept into Cody when he first saw Noel never left him, not even after the countless months they spent together.

Sometimes, Cody still feels like he's dreaming. And he thinks that even if he is, he never wants to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell this is the first time im writing in this style :'(
> 
> comments would very much be appreciated && i'd love some new friends so if you want to talk you can hmu on ig (@/rcgnarsson)


End file.
